Efforts are to be directed towards improving the methodology for experimentation with isolated hepatocytes, with special reference to the maintenance in vitro of full metabolic competence beyond one hour and the rapid separation of cells from suspension medium. The latter technical problem is important in measuring concentration gradients of cell constituents between cells and medium. The effect of ethanol on the transport of ions and low molecular organic substances between cells and medium and on maintaining the normal intracellular environment is to be studied. Metabolic aspects to be investigated include the effects of ethanol in vivo on the adaptation of the liver to dietary changes, especially to high protein diets. In in vivo effected changes are to be studied on the isolated hepatocytes. Other work will be concerned with the effects of alcohol on the synthesis of fatty acids from acetate and on the esterification of fatty acids in the liver of the lactating rat where the rates of these processes are accelerated.